Ocean Love Stapis
by MayoBoi1
Summary: Just a idea I had Steven X Lapis
1. chapter 1

**_\- Lapis' POV -_**

I can't remember how long I was here, stuck in this abomination called Malachite. Was I here for Days? Weeks? Months?

Although I can't remember it all I remember is for who I did this for. The love of my life his name's Steven yeah Steven Universe the only person who ever cared for me and set me free from that mirror all that time ago.

It took time for me to realise that I was in love with him but it started that night when this horrible abomination was made. Oh would I give anything just to be in my love's arms again I think as I start crying thinking I'll never see him again...

"You weak runt!" I hear Jasper say as she overpowers me taking over control of Malachite in the process...

 ** _-Meanwhile Steven's POV-_**

"What, uhh where am I?" I ask aloud as I look around me only to see the blue-green blend as I begin to recognize it "Wait I'm in Malachite's head!" I say as I frantically look around only to see a sobbing Lapis Lazuli. It broke my heart to see such a beautiful girl crying as I walked towards her cautiously I saw her raise her head to look at me as she hugs me as if she was clinging to her very life "Steven, please help me escape this fusion please I can't stand it here anymore." She says in between hiccups and sniffs.

 ** _Steven's POV_**

"Uhhhh don't worry Lapis, me and the Gems will save you okay." I told her "How can you possibly promise that Steven?" Lapis told me crying into my shoulders "There There Lapis don't cry, I promise me and the gems will go get you ok?" I say then all of a sudden Lapis crashes her lips to mine kissing me Woah, Lapis is kissing me? I thought not wanting to pull back because I Loved the beautiful girl in front of me as I reciprocated kissing her back until we both ran out of air and parted. "Lapis, why did you kiss me?" Asking her which she responded saying "Free me from Malachite and I'll tell you" whispering into my ear.

 ** _-Rumble-_**

I woke up seeing the Pearl standing at the side of my bed creepily like she always does "Ah! Pearl, Malachite's coming, she's coming for us!" I say to my motherly figure and then I could've sworn that I heard Pearl of all people say "Shit" under her breath Heh, first time for everything I think to myself as I get up from bed going to dress myself in a hurry...

 ** _TIME SKIP_**

 ** _-POP-_**

Was a sound heard to all as the Crystal Gems bolt out of the temple only to see the unstable fusion Malachite unfusing once the light died down all that was visible was a blur as Jasper smashed Lapis against the wall of the mountain severely cracking Lapis' gem.. "You weak bitch" Jasper said as she got ready to punch Lapis in the face.

"HEY!! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER"

"What?" Jasper asked aloud bewildered "Who are said that?!" She turned to the temple then she saw it the person who shouted it "You," she said "Rose..."

"Ugh, I'm not Rose Quartz I'm her son Steven" I tried to explain to the gem "Steven," The Gems said in unison "Be careful with what you say after all remember what Peridot said" Pearl continued "I know what Peridot said but look," I said pointing at Lapis' injured body "someone has to save her, and if it isn't going to be you guys, then I'll do it" I said running to the scene "Wait," Garnet said as I turned she continued "we'll go with you" as she jumped to Jasper.

"Looks like history's about to repeat itself" I said with a smirk. I kneeled next to a unconscious and bleeding Lapis I held her hand preparing to heal her...

 ** _~Lapis' POV~_**

I heard voices bickering over something I know not of. I try to get up but the damage Jasper dealt was to severe, I flopped back down as I felt something wet on my gem Water? I think No its Steven healing me! I felt strong arms carry me I try opening my eyes and with half open eyes I see a person carry me over to someone I hear more voices then I feel myself being put down somewhere comfy I then feel myself slowly going to sleep as I close my eyes I feel someone put a blanket over me as I rested.


	2. Greg

~Lapis' POV~ Noon

"Where am I" I wonder as I look around I try to get up but a hand pushes me back softly "Woah there calm your horses," I hear a voice say "you need to conserve your strength, oh I'm Greg Universe Steven's dad by the way" this Greg says "W-where's Steven" I ask sheepishly "He's currently busy and you must be Lapis Lazuli right? My future daughter in law?" he says "W-what?" I say with a mad blush on my face "No I'm not Steven's girlfriend I'm just his... friend" I sadly respond 'I wish I was though' I think

"Well anyways Steven tells me he has quite a how we say interest in you and personally I don't mind," Greg says as he gets down from this metal box I'm in "Here come with me" he takes to some house he knocks and a girl opens it "Oh hi Greg" the teen says "Hey Jenny," Greg tells "Jenny" "I was wondering if I could have you and your sister's old clothes" he tells her at first I can see her question him until her eyes land on me "Of course!" She says "You there here, come with me" she says at first I was wondering why but I walked over to her as she leads me to her room...

~A hour later~

"Oh my gosssssh this one's perfect" Jenny squealed gesturing to me and the outfit I was wearing I wasn't wearing my usual outfit I was wearing a black and gold shirt, some tight jeans that still give free range of leg movement, some comfy shoes, and What I believe humans call a "leather jacket" as I looked at the bags Jenny and her sister Kiki gave me full of clothes I saw myself and thought Wonder if Steven would like this new "look" I thought seeing myself in the mirror.

"Anyways thanks again Jenny, Kiki" I thank them both bags in hand as I walk to Steven's dad "Nice look Lapis," he says to me "oh and by the way Steven called he said we can go to the temple" "R-really?" I ask with a blue blush "Yeah" he replied with assurance..

-One hour Later-

I slouched back on the seat on Greg's van although I knew I should try to reconcile with the gems I didn't want to do anything or at least not until I see Steven. I heard footsteps I heard them getting louder as the person making them walks to me. "Hey Laz, how are you?" A voice says as a person walks up to me I look at them without interest then the person slowly, carefully yet forcefully pulled my hand to their navel then I felt it a gem I look at them or rather him with a face of shock as I realize who it is "Steven?" I ask him still shocked, only for him to tell me "In the flesh baby" .

With a blush on my face I examine his body. Handsome face, beautiful eyes, curly hair, his signature red shirt, jeans, some armor, and some new shoes. As I slowly get off Greg's van I stand up noticing he's a little taller than me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and spun me with glee At first I thought we were gonna fuse then I saw Steven mouth 'Stop' and the glowing...just stopped confused I saw him as he gave me a sweet reassuring smile.

"Ahem" we heard a voice say as we both turned with blush on our cheeks we see Pearl with a knowing smirk on her face as she said "Oh don't mind me I'm just getting some pizza" clearly bewildered Steven asked the pearl "For?" Which she responded nonchalantly "For me to eat of course"

"What?!" We both said in unison


End file.
